Danny meets Sabrina
by mdizzle
Summary: Danny thinks that only he and Vlad knows what it's like to be half mortal. well Vlad doesn't really count because he's evil. but Danny is about to meet someone who can relate but she isn't half ghost, she's half witch. Danny x Sabrina...LIVE WITH IT!
1. Feeling Alone

**Danny Meets Sabrina**

Me: "Well I'm doing this because apparently no else has. And unfortunately I won't be pairing Danny up with Sam in this one. (You then throw knives at me and I barely dodge them.) Again with the knives!!! You people remind of the Beast Boy Raven fans (whom I do not own) when I broke them up in one fic. (Beast Boy Raven fans then throw knives at me.) Seriously! Where are you people getting these knives?! Oh well, in case you haven't heard I don't own Sabrina and I don't own Danny Phantom. So with out further ado start the fic."

4

3

2

Danny was exploring the Ghost Zone. "Man, it just seems to go on forever." He was wearing those special headphones which he uses to communicate with Sam and Tucker.

"Keep going Danny. There has to be an end somewhere."

"Why Tucker? Why does there have to be an end? What makes you so sure?"

"Well it can't just be endless."

Sam just sighed at this. Danny had actually gotten over Sam, he didn't think that was possible but he did. Besides, a friendship like theirs only comes once, maybe twice in a lifetime…or afterlife all depends on your point of view.

"Tucker this is an entirely different world we're talking about of course it's going to be…"

Danny then came upon a sign. "No way. I don't believe it."

"What is it Danny?"

"I don't think you're going to believe me."

"Just out with it Danny. You're parents are going to be home any minute."

The sign read, "You are now leaving the Ghost Zone." The sign underneath it said "Now entering the Nether World."

Role Danny's theme song.

_(Techno music starts)_

_He's a phantom._

_Yo Danny Fenton, he was just 14 when his parents built a very strange machine._

_Designed to view a world unseen._

_He's gonna catch them all because he's Danny Phantom._

_When it didn't quite work his folks they just quit._

_But then Danny took a look inside of it._

_There was a great big flash, everything just changed._

_His molecules got all rearranged!_

_When he first woke up he then realized he had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes._

_He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly._

_He was much more unique than the other guys._

_It was then that he knew what he had to do._

_He had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through._

_He's here to fight for me and YOU!_

_He's gonna catch them all cause he's Danny Phantom._

_He's gonna catch them all cause he's Danny Phantom._

_He's gonna catch them all cause he's Danny Phantom._

_He's gonna catch them all cause he's Danny Phantom._

_He's gonna catch them all cause he's…Danny Phantom._

He had just told them what they saw and they couldn't believe their ears.

"Well we're going to have to figure this out some other time. You'd better get back here, your parents are due back in like fifteen minutes."

"Shoot Sam's right! I'd better get going!"

Remember when Tucker had ghost powers and used his ghost powers to fly super fast? Well Danny just learned that and was using it now. He had learned a lot in just one month. But that didn't change the fact that he felt….alone.

Danny soon shot out of the Ghost Zone and changed back to normal with his blue rings. This was a good thing because just then his parents came home.

"Danny? Is that you down there?"

"Yeah dad, it's me. I was just….um….showing the guys some of you latest ghost hunting gadgets."

Jack then ran down stairs "You didn't show them all of it did you?"

Danny and the others could see where this was going "Well…"

"Good! Because I want to show you and your friends each and every one."

Danny and his friends just groaned. They could tell this was going to take a while.

"Each one of these gadgets is designed to send those ectoplasmic floating freaks back to where they came from."

Danny then looked a little depressed "Yeah, that'll show those freaks."

Jack couldn't tell that Danny was sad when he said that but his friends could.

Later they all walked up to Danny's room and shut the door. Danny immediately flopped on his bed.

"Danny, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Danny, we're your peps. We know when something is bugging you."

"Alright you caught me. I guess I'm just tired of being two halves of something completely different. I'm half ghost and half human, not completely one or the other."

"Danny…"

"Look, it's getting late. You guys should probably go home."

"Alright, but remember Danny we're always here to help."

"Right, see ya."

They then left. Danny still felt depressed, the only person he could relate to was one his worst enemies.

But little did he know that there was one other person in the world who knew what it was like to be half mortal. Now the creator of Sabrina keeps changing the name of her home town from Greendale, to Rivedale to who knows what else so let's just call it Greendale alright? Alright.

Role Sabrina's theme song

_What's going on here? Something's not right._

_It's Sabrina's secret life._

_She's making maaaaaaaaaaaaagic._

_Making magic._

_She's making maaaaaaaaaaaaagic._

_Making magic. Making magic. Making magic. Making magic._

_She's making macic every night. for it's Sabrina's secret life._

_Making magic. Making magic. Making magic. Making magic._

_It's Sabrina's secret life._(A/N: I'm sorry but that's the best I can do for her theme song.)

Well in Greendale another 14 year old flopped herself on her bed. Her name was Sabrina Spellman. She was half mortal half witch. She had actually gotten over Harvey, she didn't know how but she did. She was just lying there depressed until her cat/brother (A/N: I don't care what any of you say. He's her brother, and if you don't agree then well in this one he is) came up on to her bed.

"Hey kido what's the matter?"

"Oh…you wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Well, I guess I just feel like there is no one for me to relate to."

"That's not true; you have your aunts, me…"

"Yeah but they're full witches and you're a cat. No offense."

"None taken. But come on, seriously. You think you're the only half witch in existence? The Netherworld has tons of them. Come on."

The black cat then pulled out a map and a crystal.

"Um Salem, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to find you another half witch for you to hang out with so you'll stop moping around the house."

She gave the cat a hug. "Oh thank you Salem."

"If you thank me anymore I won't be able to breath."

"Sorry."

He then took the crystal and put it on the map. The crystal then started spinning like a top.

"Shouldn't be long now."

The crystal then stopped spinning.

"What the…it wasn't supposed to do that."

"It wasn't?"

"No it was supposed to shine a light on the areas where half witches were supposed to be. I'd better check the manual."

Salem then took out a huge book and started flipping through pages. "Ah here we are. If the crystal stops moving without giving off any light then that means that there none of the kinds of witches you are looking for in the area."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means trouble. Something's happened to all the half witches in the Nether World."

"Maybe they went to this green area on the edge of the map."

"What? Let me see."

Salem looks at the map and then has a look of worry. "Sabrina for their sake let's hope they didn't end up there."

"What? Why?"

"That's the Ghost Zone."

"So a bunch of spooks are hanging out there, big deal. We just go in and…"

"NO!!! Sabrina, the ghosts there are nothing like the ones you've met. Ghosts from the Ghost Zone can be just as powerful as witches!!"

"Seriously?"

"I've never been more serious! Sabrina, promise me! Promise me you won't go into the Ghost Zone to look for the half witches!!"

"You're actually trying to talk me out of something instead of going along for the ride?"

"Sabrina, this is much more serious then your magic mayhem!! These ghosts don't kid around! Now promise me!"

"Okay, I promise you I won't go there to look for the witches."

"I'd make you pinky swear with me but I don't have a pinky."

"You don't have too. I promise you that I won't go in there to see if the lost half witches are in there."

"Good."

He then left.

"I'll just go in there to see what its like. I'll be in and back before Salem even knows I'm gone."

She then headed off to the entrance of the Nether World taking the map with her. But unfortunately Salem cut her off. "And just where do you think you're going young lady?"

She was caught but she thought up a good lie this time. (She was hanging out with Salem too much.) "Relax. I was just going to put the map back." She was going to have to try again tomorrow.

Meanwhile in Skulker's lair.

"At last, I have found something almost as rare as the ghost child."

You then see that a bunch of half witches were in there own individual cages.

"You're never going to get away with this!"

"Oh no? I've been getting away with this sort of thing for centuries. With my latest invention on the roof none of your little witch friends will be able to find you. And I will not stop until I have captured all the half witches in existence, none can escape my grasp."

"No one?"

"No one."

"Are you sure?"

"Well…"

"Come on. Out with it."

"There has only been one who has ever escaped me, but it is only a matter of time before I get him too."

Me: "Well there's my first chapter, review me and let me know what you thought. I'm thinking of pairing Danny up with Sabrina but I won't do that if it scares you guys away. So should I or shouldn't I?"


	2. Ghost meets Witch

Me: "Well let's see how they liked it."

Reviews pop up.

Ranma Habiki: "Danny and Sabrina? Hm…maybe…no, well actually the pairing could work out really well"

Me: "Well that's nice to hear. NEXT!"

Tippi: "I don't think you should pair Danny with Sabrina it just seems to weird, but that's just my thought. Otherwise Great Story!"

Me: "Thank you for the compliment but at least think about the pairing, PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSEEEEE! Anyways, NEXT!"

Sqweakie the Wonder Mouse: "This is a cool idea. Who cares about D/S. I can't to see Sabrina and Danny's reaction if they meet. Hope you update soon."

Me: "Thank you and yes in this chapter they will most definitely meet. Now when you say D/S, do you mean Danny/Sam or Danny/Sabrina? Because frankly I can't tell. So do you agree with the pairing or not? Oh well NEXT!"

Umi: "Don't pair them up! Good story though ."

Me: "Thank you Umi, but like I said at least think about the pairing. NEXT!"

Sean Malloy-1: "Can't wait for more, please update as soon as possible"

Me: "Okay but that doesn't really count as a vote. NEXT!"

Iceprincess89283 ( ): "Wow, this is a really cool idea for a story! PLEASE update the next chapter soon!"

Me: " Well here's your update, I hope you enjoy.

Splout: "Nice chap mon."

Me: "Thanks. Now if there is nothing else…"

Sam: "I'm going to kill you!!! I thought you were going to pair me up with Danny!!!"

Me: "No your not because I'm sending you to a sea of coco."

Sam: "What?"

Snap

Sam is then sent to a sea of coco.

Me: " I don't own Sabrina and I don't own Danny Phantom. Okay this has gone on long enough. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Sabrina had just gotten home; she ran upstairs, grabbed the map and her broom and was headed for the Nether World portal when Salem cut her off again. (A/N: Protective big brother.)

"Hello Sabrina, not going to Ghost Zone I hope."

She then held up a mouse cat toy. "Look what I found."

"Mr. Squeakums!!!"

She then threw it down the hall and Salem chased after it. He was playing with the toy and got drunk off the cat nip it had.

She then went through the portal.

Meanwhile in Amity…

Tucker and Sam had both gotten sick, what were the chances? Danny decided that maybe he should explore the Ghost Zone some more, maybe check out that Nether World. His blue rings then transformed him into Danny Phantom. His parents and Jazz were out for the moment but they trusted Danny. He just had to be out of the Ghost Zone by 8:00.

He then went into the Ghost Zone.

Meanwhile…

Sabrina was on her broom and had just made it to the edge of the Nether World.

"Well here goes nothing." She flew off the edge and soon found a sign which said "Now leaving the Nether World, Now entering the Ghost Zone."

She soon found that the Ghost Zone was full of doors, maybe even more so than the Nether World. She decided to see what was in one of them…big mistake.

When she entered she appeared to be in some sort of doll house. A giant doll house no less.

She then saw a giant little girl come over, only the girl was giant even for a giant, there was also the little matter that she was blue.

"Oooooooh dolly!!"

"What?! I'm not a dolly!!"

She then made a grab for her but Sabrina was too quick and she ran out the door, closed it behind her then decided she could breathe now.

"Okay, Salem was not kidding about the danger here. I better get out of here while I still can. Hey, where's my broom."

"Looking for this?"

She looked up and she saw a ghost but it looked more like a robot if anything. But what filled her with shock was the fact that HE HAD HER BROOM!!!

"Won't be needing this anymore."

He then crushed it with both of his hands. "MY BROOM!!!"

"Never in my entire Afterlife have I had a prey come willingly to me."

"Prey? Oh ah no. you see I was just on my way out and…"

"If the other half witches couldn't escape what makes you think you can?!"

"Other witches? That's what happened to them? You took them?"

"They are in my lair as we speak, but don't worry. You'll join them soon enough where you shall live out the rest of your life in a cage."

He then shot out a net at her, and I would like to say that it missed I really would, but it didn't. She tried to use her magic to get herself out but when she tried she got a mild electric shock.

"Don't bother using your magic. This net is specifically designed to shock you every time you try."

She mumbled "Could've told me that before I got fried."

Skulker then went to pick her up with the net but was kicked out of the way by our very own Danny Phantom.

"Hold it right there Skulker! I'm not letting you take anyone anywhere!!"

Danny then looked at who was in the net "You must be losing your touch. That girl doesn't even resemble a ghost. She's too alive."

"Um…thank you?"

"What matter is it of yours if I take her?! She's a witch, not a ghost!!"

"Witch? Witches actually exist? Great another thing for me to worry about."

"Oh don't worry about it, we mostly leave you guys alone."

"Whew, you had me worried there for a sec."

"No problem…"

"EXCUSE ME?! BUT CAN WE GET BACK TO THE TOPIC AT HAND HERE?!"

They then both said "Sorry."

"That's better. Now then ghost child, you stand no chance against me for I…" BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. He then looked at a device on his wrist and started to read off it. "Go to the library and use the internet to learn more about purple back gorillas. **_AGAIN!!!!!!!_**"

His jet pack then started up again and flew him far away from our heroes.

"What was that all about?"

"Let's just say me and my friends gave him a virus."

He then went down to her and got the netting off of her.

"So you're a witch?"

"Um…half witch actually. I'm half mortal half witch."

"No way!! I'm half too!!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, here in the Ghost Zone I'm known as a halfa. There's just me and one other that exists. And unfortunately he's evil."

"So you're really like half alive half ghost?"

"Well it's more complicated then that."

He then explained to her the accident.

"And whenever I'm not in ghost mode I look like this."

His blue rings then appeared around him and separated leaving Danny Fenton in front of Sabrina.

"Cool!! Can you change back at will?"

"Just watch me."

He then transformed back into Danny Phantom.

"And I get even more ghost powers as I get more experience."

"So what have you learned so far?"

Danny then smiled at this and took it as a chance to show off.

"Just stand back and watch."

He then flew up and started throwing ectoplasmic energy blasts around. He then turned his feet into a tail and started zooming around. He then landed and produced a wall.

"Through that rock over there at it."

"Oh um okay."

She picked up the rock and threw it at the wall. The rock bounced off the wall.

"It works that way with ectoplasmic energy blasts too. Now I can produce a dome shaped force field too and that works as good as the shield but it completely covers the area around me. Watch."

He then walked over to her and when he was sure she was close enough he put up the force field which Sabrina seemed to like a lot.

"This is so totally awesome!!"

He continued to show her all his powers and she thought that were simply kick ass!

Danny then landed for a second time. "So what about you? Can you make spells or something like that?"

"Just watch me ghost boy."

She then started zapping up things which Danny thought were simply amazing.

"I can also casts spells on people and other witches too."

She then looked at the walking alarm clock she summoned and gasped. "Is that the time?!?!?!"

"I think so."

"Oh no! What am I going to do?! There's no way how I can get back to the portal in time!! Especially since I'm broomless!!" she was gone for far too long, Salem was going to be pissed.

"Calm down! Calm down! Look, what direction is this portal in?"

She pointed north.

"Okay then, now you're just going to have to trust me here but I'm going to fly you there."

"Okay but don't drop me."

Danny then picked her up and used his speed boost to get them to the Nether World.

15 minutes later Sabrina was coming out of where the portal was kept only to see an unhappy cat.

"Um…hi Salem."

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS?!?!"

She was in for it now. Not only did she get a lecture from her cat but also her aunts after Salem told them everything.

Sabrina then started to tell them about Danny. In fact, she couldn't shut up about the guy, she even tried to shut up.

Zelda contemplated over the fact of there being a half ghost. Also the chances that a half ghost would meet a half witch.

Hilda thought this ghost person might be a good catch for Sabrina.

Salem was still fuming over the fact that Sabrina broke her promise to him. Also the fact that she made his favorite long lost squeaky toy betray him, which was a low blow.

Hilda really wanted to see Sabrina hooked up with someone, and since Harvey was out of the picture… "Well this ghost kid sounds like a good egg. What's his name?"

Sudden realization then struck Sabrina "Oh my gosh! I never learned his name!!!"

Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone…

Danny had landed where he met Sabrina and everything was still there for some reason. He then looked at the walking alarm clock.

"OH NO!! Now I'm the one who's going to be late!!!"

He then speed boosted to the Fenton Portal.

Me: "Well, that's how they met. I hope it didn't disappoint any of you readers. Well I'll see you next time I update."


	3. Getting to know each other's names

Me: "Okay the votes are in and I will pair up Danny with Sabrina. This makes my job so much easier. And as for why I made Salem Sabrina's brother is because I want to see him act like a protective older brother. And Splout don't worry, I didn't really know it all that well anyways. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Finally coming home Danny then realized that he forgot about the imprisoned half witches. Sabrina told him about them when he was showing off for her. He got so caught up in Sabrina he completely forgot about them.

"How could I be such an idiot!"

His rings then separated transforming him back to Danny Fenton.

"Oh well that's another task for another day."

He then went upstairs, got online with his friends, and told them about the blonde haired half witch.

"So you save a cute blonde haired girl and you don't even know her name."

"I forgot okay!"

Meanwhile in Greendale…

"So the guy saves your life and you don't even know his name."

"I was going to ask him….eventually. I think tomorrow I'll go back in there and get to know him more."

Zelda then spoke up. "I don't know, if that ghost hunter is still out there maybe you'd be better staying home and avoiding the Nether World."

"But…I have to thank him for saving my life!"

"I thought you said he was just going to put you in a cage?"

"Not now Salem!"

Hilda then decided to put her two cents in. "Well she has to thank him."

But Zelda just shook her head no "Too risky. Besides how exactly do you plan to travel out to the Ghost Zone and meet him when that ghost destroyed your broom?"

"Uh…."

"That's what I thought. I'm sorry but no Ghost Zone for you young lady, it's too dangerous."

"Oh come on Aunt Zelda…"

"No buts. Now go and do your homework."

The next day Sam and Tucker were STILL sick. Danny was going to pay them each a visit later but right now he couldn't stop thinking about that blonde haired witch he met the other day. His thoughts were interrupted as he was slammed into a locker by none other than his own personal bully Dash.

"Hey Fentina, why do you have your head in the clouds!"

"Right now, I got my head in a locker. And it's none of your business who I think about."

Dash then pulled Danny's head out of the locker and was about to hit him when who should walk in but Mr. Lancer.

"Hello boys. Having fun?"

Dash then dropped Danny. Mr. Lancer liked Dash but Dash wasn't one to press his luck.

"We were just kidding around Mr. Lancer. I got to go now, bye."

Danny just gave Mr. Lancer a quizzical look.

"Don't be too surprised Mr. Fenton. I'm a teacher too, I don't want to see any of my students being beaten up."

Mr. Lancer then left.

"Well that was unexpected."

The rest of the day went by pretty fast and Danny was soon home. When he was sure that his parents were preoccupied with something and that his sister was busy reading one of her books Danny transformed and went back into the Ghost Zone. He had to save those witches, maybe even run into the one he already met.

In Greendale…

Sabrina was now in her witch class or whatever you want to call it, but the point is that she was in trouble.

"Miss Spellman, mind telling me where your broom is?"

"Um…well you see, it kind of sort of got destroyed."

Miss Magroony just sighed, it was going to be a looooong class.

After class was over Sabrina was trying to hurry her way out of the school but Cassandra cut her off.

"What's the hurry Sabrina?"

"None of your business Cassandra! Now out of my way!"

"You're up to something aren't you?"

"I just promised my aunts I'd help around the house!"

It took her a while but eventually she got rid of Cassandra.

She got home and took out a spare broom. She made her way into the Nether World when she noticed her back pack was stirring. She opened it up to find none other than Salem.

"Salem!"

"What are you doing back in the Nether World? I thought we had this talk with your aunts and agreed that it was too dangerous!"

"Uh…"

"Sigh. You've been hanging out with me too long kid. So want to thank this guy, learn his name, maybe even hang out with him am I right?"

"Salem that's exactly right!"

"Well, I suppose I can let you go as long as you have me to watch your back."

"Oh thank you Salem!"

She then gave him a crushing hug. All Salem could think of at the moment was "I swear this girl is going to be the end of me yet."

They then rode to the place where Sabrina met Danny but he wasn't there.

"I can't believe this, I sneak out of the house to thank him and he's not even here! I thought I finally found someone who might have an idea of what I'm going through."

She then sat on the rock she was on with her feet on the edge.

Meanwhile with Danny…

"I can't believe this, I go in here like 100 times and when I actually do try to find Skulker's lair what happens? I get lost!"

He then phased up through a rock and put his feet on the edge.

But little did he know that the rock he was sitting on was the same one as Sabrina's.

They then said both at the same time "No one knows what it's like to be me."

Hearing their own words in stereo gave them much confusion. They turned around and saw each other.

"It's you! I was beginning to think I was never going to see you again!"

"We never properly introduced ourselves. I'm Danny, when I'm like this I'm Danny Phantom."

He held out his hand for her to shake. She took it.

"Sabrina Spellman, I wanted to thank you for saving me."

"Any time, I do that sort of thing every single day of my life."

Then her back pack started to shake. "Um is your back pack supposed to be alive?"

Her back pack then sprouted a little black cat head. "So this is ghost boy huh?"

"Whoa! Your cat talks!"

"It's a long story, and if he knows what's good for him he'll go back into my back pack right now and keep his mouth shut!"

"Okay, okay. I'll leave you to talk with your boyfriend."

He then went back in but Sabrina stuck her face in there and said "He is **not **my boyfriend!"

"Well this seems familiar."

A blue mist then escaped his mouth. "Oh no."

Sabrina after finally getting her face out of her back pack noticed Danny looked worried. "Danny what's wrong?"

"My ghost sense went off. It goes off every time a threatening ghost comes by and is about to attack."

"What! Where's the ghost coming from!"

"I don't know but be on guard."

Then a blue skinned ghost came "I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

"You again! Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"Who's this guy?"

"He's the most annoying thing in the entire Ghost Zone that's who he is!"

"BEWARE, I AM THE BOX GHOST! MASTER OF ALL THINGS…"

"Annoying! Just scram, will ya? I'm trying to talk to my friend here!"

"A LAST, YOU CAN NOT GET RID OF ME THAT EASILY!"

Danny then turned to Sabrina. "This will only take a second."

His hands then glowed green and Danny shot an ectoplasmic energy blast at the Box Ghost sending him flying.

"Sorry about that. Now where were we?"

"Getting to know one another."

"Right."

So the two began to talk and found they had a lot in common.

"So there's this guy named Dash at my school, he's my own personal private bully. Sometimes I just wish I could go ghost on him and…well you get the picture."

"I know what you're talking about, there's this girl named Cassandra and she's full witch right; but she is a total snob to me. Sometimes I just want to…"

"I can relate." A blue mist then escaped his mouth again.

Just then Skulker swooped down and grabbed Sabrina.

"SABRINA!"

"DANNY!"

Me: "Evil cliffy! MWA HA, HA, HA, HA, COUGH, COUGH, COUGH! Oh I've been hanging out with Snow Werewolf too much. Anyways I'll see you next time I update. The more reviews I get the happier I am and the happier I am the sooner I'll update."


	4. Saving Sabrina

Me: "well everyone here I am again. I'm glad you like the pairing now. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Danny was not about to let Skulker get away as he flew after them. Pretty soon he caught up with Sabrina in the net. (A/N: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that when Skulker grabbed Sabrina he put her in a net afterwards.)

"Don't worry Sabrina; I'll get you out of here."

"Hurry!"

"Okay, but you're going to have to be VERY still."

He aimed his finger and fired a well shot ectoplasmic energy blast just below Skulker's hand cutting the net off from him.

Sabrina started to fall but Danny caught her. Skulker didn't seem to notice thought as he flew back into his fortress. They soon landed outside it.

"This is where all the half witches are and I could use some help to save them."

"Count us in."

Salem then poked his head out of her back pack again. "No, count us out! Sabrina you were almost caught today, don't you think we should go home?"

"Salem those witches need all the help they can get and we're the ones who have to give it to them."

"And there is one big advantage we have."

He then changed back into Danny Fenton and stuck his hand through the wall.

"Human things in the Ghost Zone are the ghosts. Now you try it Sabrina."

"Okaaay." She said uneasily. Remarkably enough her hand went through the wall.

"Ready to try to your entire body?"

"Um well…"

"Maybe you should hold his hand so you won't be scared."

"Salem!"

Salem then ducked back into her back pack.

"Sorry about him."

"No problem. In fact he reminds me of my friend Tucker. Okay ready? Then on the count of three."

"Right."

"Three!"

"Wait what?"

But before she knew what was happening she was on the other side of the wall with Danny.

"Okay here's the plan, I'll go and distract Skulker while you go and free the witches."

"Right."

Danny then transformed back into Danny Phantom and flew off.

It took her awhile but eventually she found the witches.

"Don't worry, I'll save you guys."

She then tried to touch one of the locks but believe it or not…IT BLASTED HER!"

Salem then popped out of the back pack.

"Sabrina! Are you alright!"

"I'm fine Salem, just a little dazed."

Meanwhile…

Skulker was very confused and angry. What happened to the girl he just caught?

In enters Danny Phantom.

"Hey Skulker, looking for something?"

"You! You did this didn't you!"

"You got it robo butt."

Remember when Tucker had ghost powers and was using rapid fire? Well Danny is doing that to Skulker right now. But Skulker quickly hid behind something.

"So you want to play rough huh? Okay then ghost child we'll play rough!"

He then pressed a button on his wrist and he activated his security system.

"Let's see how you like my security system."

Lasers then target Danny.

Meanwhile…

"What are we going to do Salem? Every time I go near those locks they blast me."

"Well I suggest we come up with something soon. I don't know how long that Danny kid can stall Skulker."

Danny was thrown through the wall where he met Salem and Sabrina.

"Speak of the devil."

"Danny! Are you alright!"

"Yeah, I've been hit worse believe me. Oh you guys having some trouble freeing everyone?"

"Yes, every time I go near the lock it blasts me!"

"Maybe if we try together."

"Worth a shot."

Danny then fired at the locks but his ectoplasmic energy blast was spiraling with Sabrina's magic. And together they blasted off all the locks.

"Okay now the only question is how do we get all of you out of here?"

"Um excuse me Mr. Ghost? Maybe we could use one of those things."

Danny and Sabrina looked over to where the half witch pointed and saw a bunch of high tech….motorcycles?

"This is so wrong."

"I think what you mean is convenient."

"That works too."

"Um excuse me you two but can we go now before Mr. Robot Ghost comes back?"

Just then there was an explosion and there stood Skulker.

"Too late. Sabrina you get the other half witches out of here. I'll handle Skulker."

Danny then flew off to go head to head with Skulker. Sabrina looked on worriedly.

"You think he'll be alright Salem?"

"I wouldn't worry about him kid. It sounds like he's done this sort of thing before. Now come on, let's get these people out of here."

Half an hour later…

Sabrina was on the rock where she met Danny, she already helped the other half witches get home but she wanted to make sure Danny was okay.

Soon she saw Danny flying by. He spotted her and landed.

"Hey Sabrina what are you still doing here? I thought you would've gone home by now."

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Don't worry about me; I fight guys like him every single day."

"What happened to him anyways?"

"Let's just say he had a date with a gorilla that he couldn't miss. Well it looks like your new broom is okay so I'll see you later."

He then started to leave but Sabrina stopped him. "Wait! Am I ever going to see you again!"

Danny then floated back down to her. "Gee I don't know. It might be too dangerous seeing as how this was the second time Skulker."

Sabrina then gave him these big puppy dog eyes.

"WOW! Those eyes are really hard to say no to."

Salem poked his head out again. "You should see her when her birthday is coming."

"Salem!"

"Well I guess we could start hanging out. I mean it's not everyday that I meet another half human sort of like myself. But wherever we meet it can't be in the Ghost Zone, too dangerous."

"Hmm….how about the Nether World?"

"Well I guess that'll work."

"Great, meet me at that one weird floating sign tomorrow at six o clock sharp."

They then flew off in different directions.

Me: "Ha! Beat you thought Skulker was going to put Sabrina in cage didn't you? Wrong! I'll start working on the next chapter just as soon as I get some reviews."


	5. Getting caught

Me: "I don't care what happens in her series, I don't care what happens in his series, I'm pairing them up weather you like it or not. Whatever happens there you're just going to have to ignore when you're reading this. THEY'RE GETTING TOGETHER LIVE WITH IT!"

4

3

2

Sabrina just got back from the Nether World only to be caught by her aunt.

"Um…hi aunt Zelda."

She was tapping her foot, never a good sign.

"Mind telling me what you were doing in the Nether World?"

Sabrina felt two inches tall. She was in for a lecture she knew it.

"Helping Danny free the witches…."

"Sabrina, I may not look as old as I used to but….wait a minute. Danny? Who's Danny?"

Salem then poked his head out again. "That's her boyfriend."

"Salem, I told you he's not my boyfriend! He's just I guy I can relate to."

"Another half witch?"

"Not exactly."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Little miss 'I'm going to Nether World' here ran into the half ghost kid again."

"Again? Do you know what the chances were of you finding him again?"

"I didn't care, I had to at least try to find and thank Danny."

"So we're on a first name basis with this guy?"

"Not you too Aunt Zelda!"

Meanwhile in Amity Park…

"Danny's going on a date. Danny's going on a date. Nyah. Nyah. Nyah. Nyah."

"Shut up Tucker! It isn't like that! We're just going to hang out and that's all!"

"Sam our little Danny is growing up."

"It seems like only a few months ago he was in diapers."

"Oh no not you too Sam."

"Actually that was a few months ago. Remember? Spectra?"

"Oh yeah."

"You two do know that I can possess your bodies at anytime right?"

They then both said at the same time "Shutting up."

"That's what I thought."

"So movie marathon at my house?"

"Sounds good let's go."

So the trio were soon over at Sam's house where they watched a monster movie marathon.

"Well guys it's getting late. I'd better go home before ten o clock rolls around."

"Okay see ya man."

"Bye."

Danny then left.

"Hey Sam, are you sure your okay? You know, with Danny and Sabrina?"

"Actually I'm glad he met Sabrina."

"What…but…when…why…don't you…?"

"Tucker, me and Danny used to something between us but whatever is there is gone now. To be honest I was afraid he wasn't going to get over me."

She then flipped some popcorn into her mouth.

"Wow. That's all I can think of is wow."

"This is pretty much why you don't have a girlfriend."

"Hey!"

Meanwhile in Greendale…

"Oh come on Aunt Zelda, can't we hold off the grounding until after tomorrow?"

"What? Why?"

"Because she has a date with the ghost kid tomorrow."

"It is NOT a date!"

Salem then began to chant "Danny and Sabrina sitting in a tree…"

Sabrina then started to chase after him.

"Well I guess I could let you go and meet him just for tomorrow."

Sabrina then stopped chasing Salem and gave her aunt a hug.

"Thanks Aunt Zelda! YOU ROCK!"

"I'm not one to stand in the way of love."

"Great now the both of you are doing it."

Okay I'm leaving it there. Next chapter will be better I promise. See ya next time I update.


	6. The Nether World

Me: "Hey Sabrina, someone out there thinks you're still 12."

Sabrina: "I'm not 12 anymore! In Disney's new series I'm 14…and a half."

Me: "I know that, you know that, but some of the readers…….they don't know that."

Sabrina then started pouting.

Me: "Oh quit you're pouting and…AAAAHH!"

Sam had tackled my ankles.

Me: "Oh come on Sam not again!"

Sabrina: "Again?"

Me: "Yes, believe it or not she's done this before."

Sam: "Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeee! I want my Danny!"

Me: "Next Danny Phantom fic I promise now get off of me!"

Sam: "NOOOOOOO!"

I then try to shake her off but it worked just as well as the last time…not well at all.

Me: "Sabrina, a little help here."

Sabrina then used her magic to transport her to where all the Danny/Sam shippers hang out.

Me: "Now that that's over with, start the fic."

4

3

2

Danny was at the floating sign waiting for Sabrina. "In just three seconds it's going to be six o clock." He looked up from his wrist watch and saw Sabrina standing in front of him.

"AAHH!"

Danny fell to the ground.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry."

"It's okay, now shall we go."

Sabrina then got on her broom.

"Just try to keep up."

"Oh I'll do more than just that."

Pretty soon it was a race to see who could get to some land first.

Believe it or not Sabrina won.

"Ha! I win!"

"Oh yeah you just got lucky that's all."

"Hey look there's the Dragon Hut!"

"Dragon Hut?"

"It's a place where you can get milkshakes. You haven't lived until you've tried a Nether World milkshake."

"Well I am half ghost."

"Oh knock it off and come on."

Pretty soon Danny was trying a Nether World milkshake. It kind of tasted like mints but it also tasted like candy too. In short it was good. Danny then started telling her about his adventures, she thought the stuff about Technis and the Box Ghost was hilarious. He also told her about Sam and Tucker but she wanted to hear the funny stuff.

"So then the dragon ghost says 'Must have tea!' and I say 'Oh good idea, coffee can make you a bit jittery. Better yet…' I phased through the floor and hit the dragon ghost 'Have some punch!'"

Sabrina laughed again at Danny's humor.

"It must be great to be a superhero."

"Not as much as you'd think. Sometimes I even wonder if it's worth it."

"What do you mean?"

"For the town I protect I'm public enemy number 1. Even my mom is out to hunt the so called ghost kid, I'm just lucky she doesn't know the truth. Plus that doesn't even begin to include the fact that my powers go haywire when I'm normal. You have no idea how that affects my social life."

"That's pretty rough."

"Yeah, but hey we're not here to listen to my troubles right? Let's have some fun."

"Hey you know I would like to see where you live."

"What? You can't be serious."

"I'm totally serious. I want to meet your friends and family."

"But…"

"How am I going to get there, you ask? We'll use the Fenton Portal."

"But…"

"And how am I going to get past your parents? Simple you can just make us invisible."

"I don't know…"

She then started giving him those big puppy dog eyes.

"AGAIN WITH THE EYES! Sigh. Those eyes should be registered as lethal weapons you know that?"

"I know."

Sigh. "There's no way how I can change your mind is there?"

"Afraid not."

"Alright."

"Can we go now?"

"Might as well, you can meet Tucker and Sam."

They got to the edge of the land and Danny started picking her up underneath her arms.

"Brace yourself."

"Brace myself? For whAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Danny was using his speed boost to get the portal faster. Sabrina's face went from fear to excitement.

"YAHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

They stopped just short of the portal.

"Hey, why'd we stop?"

"Because I have to make us invisible so my family won't want to know how a girl got in my basement."

"Right."

So he made the both of them become invisible which Sabrina seemed to like. And pretty soon were outside Danny's house.

"So this is Amity."

Okay I'm leaving it there because I have a lot of other stories to work on. But that shouldn't stop you from reviewing. So…REVIEW! and next chapter will be longer I promise


	7. Magical wedgies

Me: "Uh-oh looks like the Danny/Sam shippers are coming to kill me."

Then DM and his gang show up.

Me: "Boy am I glad to see you. The shippers are going to be here any second."

Joe: "Can we kill?"

Me: "No. but I will allow for you to break their bones."

Joe: "That'll just have to do."

DM: "Okay team let's move out!"

Rei: "Right."

DM then leads his team out to stop the Danny/Sam shippers.

Me: "Thank the stars for allies; they should be able to hold them off until Washu gets that darn security system working. Start the fic."

4

3

2

So Danny started showing Sabrina around. She didn't really want to go to Nasty Burger so he figured he show them Sam and Tucker. They eventually found them. Sam and Sabrina shook hands while Tucker had his mouth open.

"Damn Danny, you never told me she was a babe!"

"Tucker!"

Danny then started lecturing Tucker while Sam and Sabrina had a talk.

"Listen Sabrina, unlike most of the girls I've met you actually seem pretty nice so I'm going to give you a warning. If you end up hurting Danny I'll hunt you down and turn your life into a nightmare. I don't care if your half witch I'll still hunt you down somehow."

Normally Sabrina would do something like glare but Sam had an air about her that said 'I'm Danny's friend but I can kick butt by myself'. So Sabrina just assured her that she didn't want to hurt Danny in anyway or form.

The girls finally got their attention. "Your girlfriend seems pretty nice for a blonde. I'm surprised you haven't phased your pants yet."

"I am NOT his girlfriend….what was that about his pants?"

Tucker took this as an opportunity. "Oh it's just that every time Danny…"

But Tucker's mouth was soon covered by Danny's hand. "It's nothing."

Their conversation would have continued if a certain jock hadn't come by.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the loser clu…….WHOA! What's a hottie like you hanging out with losers like these?"

"And this jerk would be who?"

the trio just gave a sigh and Danny spoke up.

"That would be Dash."

"So this is the famous Dash I've heard so much about."

"That's me. So do you like quarter backs?"

"Look a ghost!"

Dash then looked in the direction she was pointing in. he did NOT want to be possessed again.

But Dash never saw the ghost. He did however get a magical wedgie.

"Fenton you're a dead man… Once I fix my boxers."

He then walked off with the underwear that he was still wearing on his head.

"Finally, a little pay back." Said Tucker as he was getting some great pics of it that he would post on the internet.

"Thanks Sabrina."

"Glad I could help Danny."

Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone…

Wulf had his arms and legs chained to the wall. No matter how hard he pulled he just couldn't break free.

In walks Walker. "Now Wulf we can do this either the easy way or the painful way. So I'm going to give you one last chance to go and grab the ghost brat for us. What do you say?"

Wulf then spat in his eye. "Will not hurt friend."

"Alright Wulf you asked for it! Now I'm going to…"

Just then some of the ghost guards came flying in.

"Sir **she** is coming here!"

"And she isn't happy!"

"Oh just calm down will ya? Ya bunch of lilied livered cowards. It's just my daughter."

"DADDY!"

The door then slammed open (Squashing some of the guards) to reveal a girl with white skin (Like her father) and blonde hair in a ponytail.

One of the squashed guards then said "Too late, she's here."

"Daddy the new boyfriend you hooked me up with was a WIMP! I told you I want a boyfriend that can give me a good fight!"

"Not now pumpkin, daddy's busy trying to get a prisoner to cooperate."

She then moved over to where Wulf was. "Again with the weird talking dog!"

Wulf almost bit her head off (Literally) at being called a dog.

"Careful darling, daddy's having trouble with this one."

"Point is I want a new boyfriend and I want one NOW!"

"Daddy doesn't have time for this right now deer; there are a bunch of papers over there of who made parole. I'm sure one of them will be more than happy to date you."

unfortunately she accidentally mistook a pile of escaped prisoners for the ones that made parole. She flipped through them and saw Skulker's "Not into the biker look." She then found Danny's. "I guess he'll do."

She then took Danny's picture and left.

Back at Amity…

"Okay so you've met my friends and my family. Sorry my dad tried to blast you, he gets carried away with ghost work most of the time."

"I just hope I can get the burn smell out of my hair."

"Yeah once again Sorry about that."

"Well Danny it's getting late I guess I should return to Greendale."

"Alright, same time tomorrow?"

"Sure…oh wait! I'm sorry Danny but I'm grounded. You see I wasn't exactly supposed to be in the Ghost Zone that one night."

"Oh I see, well the least I can do is give you a ride home."

Danny then went ghost, picked up Sabrina, made them both invisible and flew into the Ghost Zone.

Once they reached the Nether World Danny put her down.

"Well I guess I'll see you in a week."

"Yeah, I guess."

"I'd better get back. If I'm gone too long my parents will start to think I was captured by a ghost."

He then flew away.

Once Sabrina got back inside her house she was attacked with questions like "So how'd the date go?" or "Will there be a second one?" or "Does this mean you have a boyfriend now?" the last question she heard was "Sabrina where's my Mr. Squeakums!"

That last one was from Salem. "For the last time it was **_NOT_** a date! And Salem I don't know where your toy is so go find it yourself."

Me: "That's all for now. In the next chapter Danny comes to Greendale. Bye."


	8. Danny in Greendale part 1

Me: "well I... "

Sam: "I'm going to kill you!"

She then tries to tackle me.

Me: "I knew I was forgetting something. Sea of coco."

Snap

Sam is then transported to a sea of coco.

Me: "No mere character can stop the author. Start the fic."

4

3

2

You see a glowing door. And inside this door is a classroom; inside this classroom are two students. In fact they're the only students in the room. One is Sabrina; the other is a full witch Cassandra.

Sabrina was thinking about last week when she went to get a milkshake, with Danny, her Danny. Wait a minute……did she just think HER Danny? No, that couldn't be right, Danny was her friend. And that was all…………………………………...right? Right? Right!

"SABRINA SPELLMAN!"

"AAAAAGH!"

"Pay attention Miss Spellman, your lucky that to be learning magic in the mortal world."

"Sorry Miss Magroony."

"Now back to the topic at hand, can anyone tell me why eye of Newt makes such a great magical ingredient?"

Sabrina was about to answer when Cassandra beat her to the punch. She answered correctly. (A/N: How am I supposed to know why they like eye of Newt so much!)

"I wouldn't expect a **half** witch to know that question, right Sabrina?"

"Can it Cassandra!"

Right after school Sabrina was walking home alone. Her best friend was sick today (A/N: Eh there's a bug going around) so she had no choice to walk home by herself with Harvey being included in all those after school activities. She then walked right pass Danny.

"Hi Sabrina."

"Hi Danny………..DANNY!"

"You catch on fast don't you?"

"What are you doing here!"

"Don't you remember? Today is the day that you're officially ungrounded."

"Oh yeah."

"I thought I'd pop by and celebrate with you but if doing that is too much then I'll just…"

"No! It's okay; I just wasn't expecting you that's all."

"Well if you're cool with it….okay."

"Come on, you should me around Amity now it's my turn to show you around Greendale."

So she started showing him around but they hit a snag. A snag named Cassandra.

"And just who is this?"

"I'm…"

"His name is Danny and don't even think about insulting him!"

Cassandra then leaned into Sabrina's ear. "So is he one of us?"

"Well sort of, but not exactly."

"What the hell does that mean!"

"He isn't really a witch but he isn't exactly human either. And he does know about the Nether World."

"Um…excuse me girls? But if your going to talk about me the least you can do is not do it behind my back."

"I'm sorry Danny."

"I'm not!"

"Cassandra, I'm warning you!"

Cassandra then made her way over to Danny. "I'll talk about whoever I want! You don't like it then go back to wherever you came from freak!"

She then started to leave. Sabrina wanted to tackle her to the ground and pull her hair out but Danny restrained her.

"Let me at her!"

"Calm down Sabrina! Besides, why get angry when you can get even?"

Cassandra then turned around. "What was that?"

Danny's eyes then went from blue to a glowing green as he smiled mischievously at her.

"Sabrina? Why is he looking at me like that? And how'd he do that thing with his eyes?"

"Don't worry Sabrina; I'm not going to hurt her."

Danny then possessed Cassandra. "Hey Sabrina."

"Cassandra?"

Danny/Cassandra shook his/her head.

"Danny!"

Danny/Cassandra nodded.

Sabrina just stood there shocked. "Listen Sabrina, if this is crossing the line I'll just…"

"NO WAY!"

"Huh?"

"Finally, Cassandra's going to get what she deserves! What are you planning on doing to her?"

"Well whatever it is I want to make sure it's okay with you first."

"Hm….I know!"

She then whispered something in his/her ear.

"That seems to suit the crime just fine."

Danny/Cassandra then went into the BOYS bathroom. Inside Danny/Cassandra unzipped his/her zipper for no apparent reason.

"Hey everybody look at me! I'm a girl in the boy's bathroom!"

He/she then walked out when there was an audience with toilet paper attached to his/her shoe. "Oops, forgot my purse."

He/she then walked back in but opened up the door to say something. "And by the way I know that this is the boy's bathroom."

He/she then came out again with his/her zipper open for the entire school to see.

Danny then chose this time to get out of her. He landed right next to Sabrina.

"Nice work Danny."

"I aim to please. So what do you want to do now?"

"Let's go back to my place."

"Alright, let's go."

Me: "Next chapter is Danny in Greendale part 2. See you."


	9. Danny in Geendale part 2

Me: "okay, first of all. All Danny did was make it so Cassandra had her fly **very **open for the world to see.** And I've changed my mind about Salem, he won't be Sabrina's big brother anymore he'll be what he's supposed to be**. Okay start the fic."

4

3

2

"So who was that I possessed again?" Asked Danny.

"Her name is Cassandra. She's full witch and likes to rub it in my face. Plus Enchantra is her aunt."

"Enchantra?"

"She's the ruler of the Nether World."

"Why do I feel like I just made an extremely powerful enemy?"

"Oh don't worry Danny. She's here in Greendale so she can learn how to handle mortals and since you're half mortal I guess you count. Besides she's not one to go running to her aunt. Well except when she can't handle it herself."

"Wait a minute. I don't like the way you said that. Sabrina?"

At Cassandra's house…

The witch stormed in to her room angry and confused. She went over to a mirror that was on her shelf and started to almost yell at it. "Mirror, mirror on my shelf WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MYSELF!"

The mirror then showed her reflection. No big deal right? WRONG! Because the reflection started talking to her.

"Calm down oh magnificent one. What happened was that you were possessed."

"BY WHAT!"

"By a halfa most glorious one."

"What the hell's a halfa?"

"A halfa is the term for someone who is half ghost and half mortal."

"Are you saying what happened to me today was because of another **half** mortal? They're all over the place!"

"Most splendid one, just because he's half doesn't mean he isn't powerful. Just look at what he's accomplished."

The mirror then started showing Cassandra all of Danny's battles, and I mean all of them.

"Wow. That's all I can think of to say. Exactly how did he become a halfa?"

"The best way to tell it is to sing it."

"What?"

"It just makes things a lot easier my mistress."

"Oh very well, sing away."

The mirror smiled. She was going to enjoy this.

"_Yo Danny Fenton he was just 14 when his parents built a very strange machine,_

_Designed to view a world unseen._

_He's gonna catch'em cause he's Danny Phantom._

_When it didn't quite work his folks they just quit!_

_But then Danny took a look inside of it._

_There was a great big flash everything just changed!_

_His molecules got all rearranged!_

_Phantom! Phantom!_

_When he first woke up he then realized he had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes._

_He could walk through walls, disappear, and FLY! _

_He was much more unique than the other guys._

_It was then that he knew what he had to do,_

_he had to stop all the ghost that were coming through._

_He's here to fight for me and YOU!_

_He's gonna catch'em all cause he's Danny Phantom._

_He's gonna catch'em all cause he's Danny Phantom._

_He's gonna catch'em all cause he's Danny Phantom._

_He's gonna catch'em all cause he's Danny Phantom._

_He's gonna catch'em all cause he's…Danny Phantom._"

Cassandra just stared at the mirror. "Well that was a catchy song."

"You like it? I came up with it all by myself."

"Never mind that. Tell me more about Danny." Now for some reason Cassandra was interested in learning more about Danny.

Meanwhile Danny and Sabrina arrived at her house.

"Danny before we go in I have to warn you. my aunts can get a little…..out of hand sometimes."

"Hey they can't be any worse than my parents."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

They then entered and saw that Sabrina's aunts were exchanging magical blasts.

"DUCK AND COVER!" Sabrina then tackled Danny to the floor narrowly dodging a beam.

"Sabrina, what's going on?"

"My aunts must have gotten into another argument again. It can get pretty intense sometimes."

They then started to army crawl to the kitchen where they hid underneath the table.

"Okay, I'm going ghost!"

Danny then transformed and flew out from the table and put up his ecto-dome (Or whatever he calls it). Surprisingly enough that stopped the fire. Both aunts then came into the kitchen. They both wanted a look at him.

Zelda was the first one to speak. "You must be Danny. We've heard so much about you from Sabrina. I'm her aunt Zelda."

Danny lowered his dome and transformed back.

"Wow!" said Hilda.

"So that's how you transform huh?" said Zelda.

"Yep."

"I would love to study those rings." Said Zelda.

"Hey now wait a minute." Said Danny

"Just leave the poor kid alone Zelda. If it isn't broken don't fix it." said Hilda.

She then turned to Danny. "You'll have to excuse my sister. She can get carried away sometimes. We would love for you to stay for dinner."

"Sounds great. Just let me call my folks."

Danny then left to call home. He wasn't going to tell them where he was exactly, just that he was at a friend's house having dinner, which was true.

But in the kitchen…

"Way to go Sabrina, this one's a keeper."

"Aunt Hilda!" screamed Sabrina in frustration.

Soon Danny and the others were eating.

"So Danny, what's it like being a superhero." Asked Zelda.

"Well the superpowers are terrific, but thanks to an enemy of mine my entire town thinks I'm the one to blame for all the ghosts. And here I am saving them. Just the other day when I was flying somebody threw a soda can at me."

"Well don't lose hope. They'll realize you're on their side eventually." Said Zelda.

"Yeah, after somebody saves your life a few times you begin to put two and two together." Said Hilda.

"Thanks, I needed that. well it's getting late and I'd better start going if I want to make it back before curfew."

"Okay, feel free to come back anytime."

With that Danny left threw the portal.

"He seems like a very nice boy." Said Zelda.

"We approve." Said Hilda.

Sabrina blushed "You guys! It's not like that!"

"Then why are you blushing?" questioned Hilda.

"I'm going to my room." Said Sabrina avoiding the question.

She went up to her room where Salem was waiting for her.

Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone…

Danny was flying back to the portal in a unusually happy mood. That is he was flying until he got blasted. He looked up and saw a blonde girl with white skin like Walker with a ray gun.

"Danny Phantom."

"What do you want?"

"You may have heard of me. my name is Stalker."

Danny just looked at her.

"Walker's daughter."

"Walker has a daughter?"

"Listen, you're going to go out with me! I need a boyfriend that can defend himself and guess who's just been nominated?"

"Sorry lady not interested."

"Fine then, if you won't go out with me then I'm just going to have to knock you out!"

she then charged towards Danny.

Me: "CLIFFHANGER! Next chapter is Danny vs. Stalker. See ya next time I update."


	10. Attracting mean girls

Me: "thank you to all who reviewed. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Stalker charged towards Danny and hit him in the face. But to be honest, he's been hit a lot worse before.

"Give up yet? My other boyfriends in the past usually ran home crying to mommy about now."

"Yeah well unlike them I'm not afraid to hit a girl!"

Danny then flew up and sent her flying with a punch.

When she landed Danny could hear her scream "YOU REWUND MY MAKE UP!

"Can't take the heat then get out of the fire."

She then brought out an entire arsenal of weaponry from nowhere.

"Oh crud."

She fired and Danny put up his dome.

When the smoke cleared Danny was still there. Stalker was surprised needless to say.

Danny lowered his dome and shot her with an ectoplasmic energy blast. He hit her right through a rock.

She then shot at him again but Danny put up his wall to take the hit for him.

He fired at her again and she tried to dodge but got hit anyways.

"No one has ever lasted this long against me."

"Yeah well there's a first time for everything."

"You're amazing!"

"I'm what?"

"We must be meant to be!"

"Hey now wait a minute!"

She then hugged him.

"Hey! Let me go!"

"I'm not good enough for you!" she then let out a pissed off growl.

"Why me?"

she was about to blast him when Danny beat her to it only this one sent her flying straight into Walker's prison where she landed in front of her dear old dad.

"Pumpkin! Who did this to you! Are you alright?"

"I'm better than alright…"

She then sat up to show the black eye she had gotten from the fight.

"I'm in love." And she then fell back to the ground.

But little did Walker know that while he was tending to his daughter Wulf had made his escape.

Back with Danny.

"Now I'm definitely not going to make my curfew."

He then flew off towards the Fenton Portal. When he finally got there (And transformed back) his parents wanted to know where he was. He just told them that he was down here the whole time. They bought it.

He went up to his room to turn in and saw something very strange in his room. There was a sloppy Joe on his dresser along with a card. He read the card and it said "From your darling Cassandra."

"Why do I all of a sudden keep attracting the mean girls?"

Meanwhile in Sabrina's room…

"So you love this guy."

"I never said that Salem!"

"Well let's just see what the old truth telling ring has to say."

He then brought a golden ring.

"Me and Danny are just friends and that's the only way how I fell about him!"

The ring then started shooting around the room saying "Lie! Lie! Lie! Li-li-li-lie! Lie!"

"Oh what does a stupid ring know anyways? I'm going to bed."

Meanwhile with Danny…

He was about to turn in when all of a sudden something came in through the window. He went ghost thinking that it was something trying to kill him…again. It turns out it was Wulf.

"Wulf!"

"Friend."

"What are you doing here? How did you escape? Is Walker still here? Is he hunting you?"

"Need friend help."

The film then runs out.

Me: "What the hell just happened? Ranma?"

I look to where Ranma was and saw that he was wrapped up like a mummy with the film.

Me: "What happened to you?"

Ranma: "Well **somebody** wanted to see how the camera worked and the next thing I know I'M KING TUT!" Ranma glares at Stitch.

Me: "STITCH! Thanks to you I have to wait until I can fix the camera to update! Sorry folks."


	11. Getting help

Me: "Okay after a through lecture with experiment 626 we're back in action. And further more Ranma is no longer a mummy."

Ranma: "Yay!"

Me: "Start the fic."

4

3

2

"Don't tell me, Walker is after you isn't he?"

Wulf just nodded.

"Okay I have an idea."

Danny went down stairs and then came up with some sort of gadget.

"Follow me."

he then went ghost and they both flew out of the house, they then found themselves in the same forest where they met. Danny told Wulf to turned on the gadget once he was out of range. Wulf did so and the anti-ghost zone lowered.

"This should keep you safe until I can think of something better to help you. I'll be back tomorrow. And Remember, as long as the shield is up ghosts can't get in."

"Good night friend."

"Good night buddy."

The next day after school…

Sabrina was walking home with her friend Marissa when all of a sudden Danny popped out.

"Hey Sabrina."

"Danny?"

"Yeah, I know you didn't expect to see me here but I need your help; like now!"

"Is this that Danny guy you keep telling me about?" asked Marissa.

"Oh she's been talking about me has she? Exactly what did she say?" danny asked eyeing Sabrina suspiciously.

"Just that you're smart, funny, cool, and really c…" Sabrina put her hand on her friend's mouth to keep her from going on.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to see what he needs."

They then hid behind a bush.

"So what's so important?"

"Listen a friend of mine from the Ghost Zone is hiding from an evil ghost but I don't know what to do with him. I need to put him someplace where they won't get him but I don't know where."

Then they heard another voice "How about the Nether World."

"That's a great idea…who said that?" asked Danny.

They turned around and saw Cassandra. "Hi Danny."

"What do you want Cassandra?" asked Sabrina not wanting to deal with her rival.

"I wanted to say hi to Danny."

"Well you did now leave!" said Sabrina.

"I think that's up to him to decide don't you?" said Cassandra.

"GIRLS! GIRLS! I don't have time for this!" said Danny separating them.

"Right Danny, like I was saying before Miss Half Witch interrupted, we could hide him in the Nether World. My aunt could pull some strings and put him on the Nether World protection program."

"We don't need your help Cassandra…"

"Actually I hate to say it Sabrina but I think she has a point."

"WHAT!"

"This protection thing sounds like our best bet to keeping him safe."

"YES!" exclaimed Cassandra.

"B-B-But…"

Danny then pulled Sabrina closer. "Listen; the quicker we do this the quicker we can lose little miss magic pants."

"Well…"

Danny then gave her the same eyes she kept giving him.

"Hey! No fair using my own skills against me!"

He continued to give her the look.

"Oh alright."

"Great let's go."

Sabrina then told Marissa that she would see her tomorrow and had to go with Danny. Pretty soon our supernatural trio came to the end of the Nether World.

"By the way Danny, did you like that Sloppy Joe I sent you?" asked Cassandra.

Sabrina looked like as if she was going to catch fire that she was so mad.

"Um…"

_flashback _

"Hey Tucker! Go long!"

Tucker started running back and Danny threw him the Sloppy Joe and it landed in Tucker's mouth.

"Touch Down!"

_end Flashback_

"Oh look at the time. I'm going ghost!" the white rings then appeared and separated around him.

"That is so cool!" said Cassandra and Sabrina at the same time. they then realized this and glared at each other. Then Danny said under his breathe so they wouldn't here "Women."

He then picked Sabrina up in his arms. "Ready Sabrina?"

"Oh yeah." She wrapped her arms around his neck and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Hey! What about me!" shouted Cassandra.

"Oh yeah, well I'm sure we can come up with something."

5 min later…

Danny was flying through the Ghost Zone carrying Sabrina. Where's Cassandra you might ask? Well Danny tied himself to one end of a rope and Cassandra to another, look there she is now.

You then see Cassandra being pulled by Danny and occasionally being hit by one of the floating doors and sometimes one of the rocks.

"Next time I get to be the one who gets carried!"

Me: "And I'm going to leave it there. Why? Because I just found out that I have over 100 reviews and do you know what that means?"

You shake your head no.

Me: "PARTY TIME!"

Stitch then presses a button and a disco ball drops down and party music starts. Food pops out of nowhere and there is every kind of pizza there you would ever want.

Me: "Come on in!"

Someone kept splashing Ranma with cold and hot water until he hit them and knocked them out.

Washu: "CONGA LINE!"

Everyone then starts doing a conga line.

Me: "See you next time I update. Da da da da da DA! Da da da da da DA!"


	12. Meet Wulf

Me: "well party's over and now there's a huge mess. While I start cleaning you guys enjoy the next chapter. Start the fic."

4

3

2

They finally arrived in the forest.

"So where is he?" asked Cassandra.

"He's right behind these bushes. Okay Wulf, you can turn off the shield now."

Sabrina then heard something that sounded like some sort of machine powering down.

The trio then went behind the bushes and the girls screamed at what they saw.

"Girls! Stop screaming this is my friend I told you about!" said Danny trying to calm them down.

They then stopped screaming. "You could've warned us that he didn't look human." Said Cassandra.

"Sorry I thought it wouldn't matter to you guys. Well anyways this is Wulf."

"Uh nice to meet you?" Said Sabrina.

Wulf sniffed her and she was afraid he was going to bite off her head or something. He then licked her face.

"AW he likes you."

"Friend."

"I can't believe I was afraid of someone who acts like a dog." Said Cassandra.

Wulf then turned to her and growled and took a swipe at her.

"Uh he doesn't like being referred to as a dog."

A blue mist then escaped from Danny's mouth. "Uh-oh. Wulf! Open up a portal Now!" said Danny.

Wulf then clawed the air and a rip appeared.

"What is that?" asked Sabrina.

"It's a portal from here to the Ghost Zone. That's why Walker wants him, he can claw his way into the human world." Explained Danny.

Wulf's ears then pricked up. "Friend Danny! They coming!"

"Quick! You two get Wulf to the Nether World and put him under this protection thing! I'll handle the ghosts!" said Danny.

Sabrina and Cassandra then did Rock, Paper Scissors. Sabrina won.

"Danny, Cassandra is going to take Wulf out of here; I'm going to stay and help!" said Sabrina.

"No way! It's too dangerous!" said Danny.

"And it's also too late to argue." Said Sabrina.

Danny looked over and saw that Wulf and Cassandra were already on her broom through the rip.

"I just hope they can find the Nether World on their own." Said Sabrina.

Danny then saw that the ghosts were getting closer.

"Alright. You can help but first you have to hide!" said Danny pushing her into a bush. They then talked over their plan.

The ghost finally appeared. It was Walker and his daughter.

"Apparently my daughter has become a little smitten by you ghost boy." Said Walker.

"Hi Danny-poo!" said Stalker.

"I'm poo? Wait a minute! It's like I said I'm not interested!" said Danny.

"That's against the rules. Let's get them darling!"

they both then charged at Danny but he didn't move an inch.

Then all of a sudden a giant cage magically appeared above the two ghosts and fell on top of them entrapping them both.

"Where'd this cage come from?" asked Stalker.

"It came from my friend the witch. You can come out now Sabrina." Said Danny.

Sabrina then came out with her wand.

"You have a wand?" asked Danny.

"I only use it for heavy duty spells." Explained Sabrina.

"It doesn't matter if you conjured this thing up with a bazooka we're…OW!" Walker tried to phase out but got zapped by the cage.

"This is a **magical** cage. Try all you want but you're not getting out." Said Sabrina.

"So what are you going to do with us?" asked Stalker.

"I'm just going to call **my mom** about this." Said Danny.

The two ghosts gasped. Jack was one thing but his wife was quite another.

Two hours later in the Nether World…

Danny, Sabrina, and Cassandra were standing with Wulf in front of the Nether World forest along with two Nether World police men.

"Don't worry kids. Wulf is going to love it here I guarantee It." said one of policemen.

"Well Wulf old buddy. Looks like this is goodbye again." said Danny.

Wulf then started to crush him with hug.

"Will miss friend Danny."

"I'll miss you too Wulf." Danny managed to choke out.

Wulf then let go.

"I'll stop by every now and then for a visit. I can do that right?" Danny asked the police man.

"Yes, just be careful none of those other ghost find out he's here." Said the other policeman.

"Well buddy, looks like this is it." said Danny.

Wulf then went to Sabrina and started sniffing her again.

"Wulf. What are you doing?" asked Danny very confused.

Wulf then stopped sniffing her. "This Danny's mate?"

"WHAT! NO!" they both said at the same time.

Wulf just smiled and ran into the forest.

"Good bye my friend." Said Danny.

"Wulf is a good friend isn't he?" said Sabrina.

"When the whole town turned against me he was the only one who could help me. and he helped out more than I expected." Said Danny.

"Can you believe h-he t-thought I was…?" Sabrina started.

"Y-Yeah. Unbelievable." Said Danny.

There was an awkward silence.

"Um…Actually. See my school is having this dance in a couple days and…"

"Danny Fenton. Are you trying to ask me out on a date?" asked Sabrina matter of factly.

"Will you go with me or not?" asked Danny not believing Sabrina was teasing him at a time like this.

"I'd love to."

Me: "Well isn't that cute. I think I'm going to puke now. Well I'll see you next time I update."


	13. The dance

Me: "Hi everyone. Sorry it took me so long to update but…I was mourning over the loss of several fics that got removed."

I place a flower on a grave that said "An Incredible Phantom".

Me: "Sniff. You never even had a chance."

I place a rose on "Beast Boy Quits".

Me: "You were my first story. Sniff. It's not fair. But taking out the ones that followed you…Sniff. That was low. Sniff. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Sabrina was in school and all day she had this dopey smile on.

Marissa then started waving her hand in front of Sabrina's face.

"Earth to Sabrina! Come in Sabrina!" said her friend trying to snap her out if it.

She just gave a big sigh.

"Can not copy that good buddy. Come in later." Said Sabrina not wanting to snap out of it.

"Whoa. Somebody is in love!" said Marissa.

"Huh? What was that?" said Sabrina.

"Okay now this is just getting annoying!" said Marissa.

Cassandra then leaned over. "Just what are you so happy about Spellman?"

"Danny."

"What about him?" asked Marissa.

"Me like Danny." Said Sabrina.

"Now you're starting to freak ME out Spellman." Said Cassandra.

"Danny asked me to go to his school dance." Said Sabrina.

"Then that means…" started Cassandra.

"Yep you lost." Said Marissa.

Cassandra was stunned. She lost Danny before she even had him.

Sabrina then started to walk home after school ended. Harvey asked if she was feeling okay because he said she looked kind of sick or something. She assured him that she was fine and walked home with the same dopey smile.

Meanwhile in Amity…

Danny had the exact same smile on that Sabrina had on.

"I take it she said yes." Said Tucker.

"Sabrina nice." Said Danny.

Then Paullina walked by and noticed that Danny wasn't drooling over her like he usually does.

"Don't even think about asking me to the dance you loser, I'm already going with Dash."

"For your information Danny is taking someone who he likes a lot better than you!" said Sam.

"Pft. Yeah right, no one is more liked than me." said Paullina.

"We'll prove it! watch, Danny who do you love more Sabrina or Paullina?" asked Tucker.

"What's a Paullina?" asked Danny.

"You see." Said Sam.

"Then that means…" said Paullina filled with fear.

"Yep. Danny has officially gotten over you. Watch, hey Danny." Tucker said.

Danny looked at him.

"Who is that girl over there?" asked Tucker.

Danny took a long hard look at Paullina and one word came out of his mouth "Bimbo."

Tucker and Sam then started rolling on the floor with laughter at Danny's answer.

Meanwhile Paullina was in a state of shock. She felt like she was going to have a nervous break down. There was a boy who actually preferred another girl over her.

Later that night Danny was in a tux ready to go pick up his date.

"I'm going ghost!"

He then transformed into Danny Phantom and flew through the portal.

Sabrina had finally gotten ready and heard that Danny was already downstairs. She walked down with the most amazing dress he ever saw. It was what she saw that stunned her. Aunt Zelda was conducting tests on Danny.

"AUNT ZELDA!"

"Oh! Sabrina! Hi. Me and Danny were…"

"I thought I told you that you weren't supposed to experiment on my date!"

"Calm down Sabrina. She actually found out some interesting stuff." Said Danny.

"Really? Like what?" asked Sabrina now interested.

"Like for example his rings are white with a blue outline is because his heart is good. And this Vlad character's is black because his heart is evil." Explained Zelda.

"Really? Knew I picked a good one." Said Sabrina.

Danny blushed.

"You look really nice in that outfit by the way." Said Danny shyly.

This time it was Sabrina's turn to blush.

"Well, shall we go?" asked Danny.

Sabrina leapt into his arms and they flew off.

Then a man walked into the room. He had black hair which was slicked back and yellow eyes.

"Sigh. My little Sabrina is growing up." Said the man.

"Wait a minute, who in the Nether World are you?" asked Zelda.

"And more importantly how did you get in our house?" asked Hilda.

"Why girls I'm hurt. I know it's been a while but I thought you would've remembered my human version of myself." Said the man

Hilda looked at the man but then noticed his eyes "Wait a minute…Salem?"

"That's me." said the man.

"B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-But…" started Zelda.

"Let's put it this way. I have one night to prove to the Witches Council that I can be a good little warlock and not try to take over the Earth. Of course now that Danny's around I think he'd make it veeeeeery difficult for me anyways." Said Salem.

Salem then started to head for the portal door.

"Where are you off to?" asked Zelda.

"I got a hot date with Enchantra's right hand witch. Wish me luck." Said Salem.

With that Salem left.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Casper High…

Danny and Sabrina had arrived at the dance (after Danny transformed back). For some reason or another Sabrina had to go to the bathroom. Unfortunately this gave Dash time to find his favorite victim. Dash was wearing a white suit with white gloves on.

Dash slammed Danny on the Brick wall.

"She won't want to kiss you if you're breath smells like garbage." Said Dash with a handful of garbage.

But then the garbage started to glow pink. The garbage then levitated above Dash's head and then gravity took effect.

"My suit! My hair!" shouted Dash.

"I think if you hurry home you might be able to get the stink off skunk butt." Said Danny.

"This isn't over Fenton!" said Dash right before he left.

And out from the corner who should come but Sabrina.

"Thanks Sabrina." Said Danny.

Sabrina blushed.

"Danny if it's all the same to you I would like to dance out here if that's alright." Said Sabrina.

Well first they got out of the alley.

"Sure thing. Come on let's dance." Said Danny.

Coincidentally a slow song started up and the two danced in each others arms.

Over at the snack table were Tucker and Sam watching the whole thing through a window. They were so proud of Danny they had tears in their eyes.

"Our little Danny is all grown up." Said Sam.

"You just try to stick by him and hope for the best. Oh and by the way Sam, I whipped this up for you." Said Tucker as he handed her a button.

"What's this?" asked Sam

"Press it, you'll like it." said Tucker.

Sam figured 'what could it hurt' so she pressed the button and an entire dumpster's worth of garbage fell on Paullina.

Sam beamed.

"I thought you'd like it." said Tucker.

Back outside Danny and Sabrina had an unexpected visitor.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

"WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONCE!" shouted Danny.

When Danny tried to shoe him away and ectoplasmic energy blast shot out of his hand and sent the Box Ghost flying.

"BEWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE!" shouted the Box Ghost as he was sent flying.

"What the…? I could never do that in my human form before!" said Danny.

But then Sabrina took his hand in hers.

"Right. I'll worry about that another time. Right now it's just the two of us." Said Danny.

So then the two started to slow dance again only when they did this time they started to levitate off the ground. (A/N: I got this from Sabrina's movie.)

"Um…is this your doing or mine?" asked Danny.

"I…don't know." Said Sabrina.

So they were dancing in mid air (boy this sounds weird) their lips got closer and closer until they kissed passionately and deeply. (A/N: Keep it rated T for teens you two.)

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Skulker's lair…

The Ghost Zone's newspaper drops on to Skulker's porch. Skulker took a look at it and started to laugh. "Oh this is going to be fun." Said Skulker right before he flew off.

The camera turns to the paper where the title reads "**GHOST ZONE DECLARES WAR ON NETHER WORLD. NETHER WORLD DOESN'T SUSPECT A THING."**

With that the camera faded out.


	14. Drunk Danny

Ranma and Washu enter a Milk Bar.

Ranma: "See? Told you we'd find him here."

Me depressed: "Gone! They're gone forever! My stories never to return! Give me another round of milk."

Bar Tender: "I think you've had enough."

Me grabbing him by the collar: "I'LL TELL YOU WHEN I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

Ranma and Washu then start to drag me out of there.

Washu moves my lips and says behind me 'Start the fic.'

4

3

2

Ghost Zone...

All of the ghosts in the Ghost Zone were gathered in one location. A very ghostly mansion right next to the floating high school Pointdexter attended.

"Alright Vlad, mind telling us why you decided to declare war FOR US?" shouted Ember.

"To put it simply my dear, they are in my way of retraining ultimate power!" shouted Vlad.

_Flashback_

Vlad smiled evilly. He had finally gotten the key he was after for so long now. He was about to fly into a castle in the Ghost Zone when a couple of witches in suits flew infront of him.

"Hold it right there!" said one.

"You are in direct violation of this district!" said the other.

"What're you talking about? This is the Ghost Zone, you witches have no authority here!" said Vlad.

"The Witches Council has officially declared this castle too dangerous for anyone because of the ghosts inside. This place is now under the protection of the Witches Council!" said the first one.

The two then zapped the castle and a magical force field appeared around it.

"NO!" said Vlad.

One of the witches then handed Vlad a piece of paper.

"What's this?" asked Vlad.

"A ticket. And I'm afraid we'll have to confinscate that key too." said the witch.

They then snatched the key out of Vlad's hand before he knew what happened.

"Hey! That's mine, give it back or else I'll..." said Vlad with his hands glowing.

But before Vlad could say another word the witches smiled and said "And have a nice day." and disappeared.

Vlad narrowed his eyebrows in anger and said "This is not over!"

_End Flashback_

"So as you can see, the so called Witches Council is trying to push us around. Assert their authority where clearly they have no power. What say you now?" asked Vlad.

"War it is!" said Walker.

"I shall enjoy this new type of prey." said Skulker.

"Hm. Finally a fight worth having." said Stalker.

"I WANT TO GO TO THE BALL...I mean WAR!" said the dragon ghost.

"Time to rock their world!" said Ember.

"Ember! Ember!" said Kempler.

"STOP SAYING MY NAME!" shouted Ember.

"The misery should give me a wonderful make over." said Spectre.

"This should be fun." said Betrand.

"I shall go because I wish to make them pay!" said Desiree.

"THEY SHALL FACE MY MEATY RATH! Chicken finger?"asked the Lunch Lady Ghost

"Maybe later." said Vlad.

"Those cats are going down, right Kitten?" asked Johnny 13.

"Right Johnny!" said Kitten.

"I! Technus! Who have recently escaped level 0 shall make them feel my technological wrath!" said Technus.

"We'll show those bullies!" said Pointdexter.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" said the Box Ghost.

"Honestly. Why do we even include him in things like this?" asked Skulker.

But little did they know that Freakshow's ghosts were listening in on the whole thing and gasped.

"We need to stop this!" said the muscle man.

"And exactly how would you like for us to do that? We can't fight the entire Ghost Zone population!" said the Tatoo ghost.

"I think I might know of someone who can help. The last I heard he was under protection of the Witches Council. Follow me." said the midget ghost.

"Wait! Wouldn't it be better to go to the Witches Council themselves?" asked the flexible ghost (?)

"No good. Let's just say when it comes to Ghost Zone Ghosts they are exactly gullible and more than likely won't believe us." said the midget.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The next morning in Amity Park...

Danny woke the next morning feeling great. Sabrina had become his official girlfriend. Nothing could ruin his mood. Danny, after getting dressed, went outside for a walk where he found Cassandra waiting for him.

"Cassandra? What're you doing here?"asked Danny.

She walked up to him while swaying her hips and said "To do this."

Her hand then turned purple and waved it over Danny's eyes while mumbling a spell. Danny's eyes turned purple for a second but it quickly passed.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me how much you love me?" asked Cassandra.

"(Hiccup!)" hicupped Danny.

"Hiccup?" asked Cassandra.

Danny then started walking around like a drunk.

"The spell was supposed to make him fall in love with me not make him drunk!" said Cassandra.

Danny then fell to the ground.

"OH NO! I'VE KILLED DANNY!" shouted Cassandra.

She ran over to his body to find him sleeping.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Elsewhere...

Sabrina slowly started to open her eyes. However the first thing she saw was Wulf's snout.

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!" screamed Sabrina.

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!" screamed Wulf.

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"WULF! What are you doing here?" demanded Sabrina.

Wulf then frowned and his face got serious.

"Trouble." said Wulf.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back in Amity...

Danny was walking around town very drunk.

"Oh the horsie walks (Hiccup)around with his feet in the air. Yes the horsie walks (Hiccup)around with his feet in the air. (Hiccup)This is one seriously messed up horse!" sang Danny.

"Danny! Get back here!" shouted Cassandra.

When she finally caught up to him...Danny threw up on her shoes.

"EEW!" said Cassandra.

"Oh be quiet you pickle you!" said Danny.

"Pickle?" asked Cassandra.

"Yeah. You're a pickle! (Hiccup)" said Danny.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Oh no Wulf! That's terrible! We got to go and tell Danny! Do you think you could claw us our way there?" asked Sabrina.

Wulf shrugged. He had only used his powers for traveling between the two worlds, he had never tried it like the way Sabrina was suggesting. But he had to try.

Wulf clawed the air infront of him and a hole opened up. Sabrina stuck her head but then brought it back out. "Wulf you did! You so totally rock!"

Wulf smiled and said "Wulf rock!"

They jumped through the portal and wound up on the Fenton's front yard.

"Now I just hope Danny doesn't mind if we wake him." said Sabrina.

Wulf pointed in a direction. "Danny wake...sort of."

Sabrina looked in the direction Wulf was pointing and her jaw dropped. There was Danny, as drunk as a hobo, staggering towards her.

"Danny?" asked Sabrina.

"Oh hello pretty (Hiccup) sun lady." said Danny.

"Sun lady? Danny what happened to you?" asked Sabrina.

"(Hiccup)." hiccuped Danny.

"Danny! I told you to stay where I could keep an eye on you!" shouted a voice.

"Wait a second, I'd know that voice anywhere!" said Sabrina.

"Oh great, it's the pickle lady. (Hiccup)" said Danny.

Cassandra then came running up to them.

"Cassandra, I should've known! What did you do to Danny?" asked Sabrina.

"Hey! Don't try to pin this on me! All I did was try a love spell on him, how he got drunk from it is beyond me!" said Cassandra.

"Okay first of all love spells are illegal, second of all Danny is half ghost, there's no telling what our magic will have an effect on him. It's just a good thing he isn't dead, andthird of allDanny is our best chance of saving the Nether World AND YOU JUST GOT HIM DRUNK!" shouted Sabrina.

Danny then fell to the ground drunk asleep.

"Zzzzzzzzzzz!"

"Wait...what's wrong with the Nether World?" asked Cassandra.

"Maybe I could use the spell Aunt Hilda taught me. 'Hang overs are too much trouble, make this guy sober on the double!'" chanted Sabrina.

A magical aura surrounded Danny and soon a jar appeared next to him. It was labeled 'Danny's Drunk Juice'.

"Come on, let's try to wake him up." said Sabrina.

Danny opened his eyes and saw Sabrina. "He's up!" said Sabrina. Danny then closed his eyes. "Or maybe not." said Sabrina. Danny opened his eyes again and this time they stayed open.

"Sabrina? Wulf? Cassandra? What're all of you doing here?" asked Danny.

"It's a long story Danny but the short version is we're in trouble and we need your help!" said Sabrina.

Sabrina then told Danny and Cassandra what Wulf told them.

"Oh my gosh! Cassandra, go to your aunt and see if you can warn her! Wulf, go to the Ghost Zone and see if you can't find anyone who would be willing to help us out! Sabrina, you're with me!" said Danny.

Cassandra disappeared in a magical aura and Wulf clawed open a portal and jumped through it.

"Come on! We need to get to the weapons vault!" said Danny.

"Your family has a weapon's vault?" asked Sabrina.

"Yes and this time it has a handle on the inside. Don't ask." said Danny.

Next chapter: The War Between Worlds.


	15. The End

Me: "Bet you weren't expecting to see me so soon. Well I decided to try to finish this story before that new Danny Phantom tv movie gets here. Start the fic."

4

3

2

The ghosts were starting to close in on the Nether World. Witches, warlocks, and wizards gasped as they saw the on coming ghosts.

The Dragon Ghost then started to fly over the Nether World releasing a red mist as she flew.

"The red mist should nullify their powers making them helpless. It only lasts a few hours so we have to make this fast!" said Vlad.

The ghosts then started to fly towards the Nether World only to hit a green dome.

"What in the..." asked Vlad.

"Sorry Plasmius, but no creeps allowed in the Nether World." said Danny.

"Don't be a fool Daniel! You can't stop all of us!" said Vlad.

Danny just gritted his teeth at this.

"He's not facing you alone!" said Sabrina on her broom stick.

"Well, well, well. Sabrina Spellman." said Vlad.

"You know who I am?" asked Sabrina.

"Of course I know who you are! I know everything. You're the little half witch whose been helping Daniel." said Vlad.

"You stay away from her!" said Danny.

He shot a ghost ray at Vlad but he quickly put up a shield.

"A little too protective aren't we? Skulker! Grab the girl!" ordered Vlad.

Skulker appeared behind Sabrina and grabbed her, but the instant he touched her he was shocked so much he was thrown back.

"How do you like being shocked for a change? Not very pleasant is it?" asked Sabrina.

"But...how..." asked Skulker.

"Spectre Deflector. As long as I don't touch Danny I have nothing to worry about." said Sabrina.

"Honestly I don't have time for..." started Vlad.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" shouted the Box Ghost.

"No seriously! Why do we even include him?" asked Skulker.

Danny then blasted the Box Ghost who was sent sailing into the distance while giving a long "BEWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE!".

"Well now that he's out of the way...Sabrina, take the ghost hunting equipment and give it to the witches in case of the anti-ghost shield fails. I'll handle these guys!" said Danny.

"But you can't beat them all!" said Sabrina.

"Sabrina! Just GO!" shouted Danny.

Sabrina knew this wasn't the time to be arguing. She just prayed he would be alright.

"Daniel, I'm only going to say this one more time! Turn off the shield, and get out of our way!" said Vlad.

"Listen Plasmius! If you want to get to those witches and warlocks then you're going to have to go through ME!" said Danny.

"You heard him people, attack!" ordered Vlad.

The Dragon Ghost breathed some blue fire on him but Danny quickly put up a ectoplasmic rebounder. Ember turned the dial on her guitar and struck a cord and a pair of glowing fists came out of her guitar and hit Danny. Danny was then hit by a giant drum stick curtesy of the Lunch Lady Ghost. Danny was sent sailing into the air only to be grabbed by Desiree and slammed into one of the floating rocks. Walker then put his foot ontop of Danny's chest and said "I'm thinking it's the death penalty for you." Danny quickly blasted him off and got to his feet.

"Remember my little pets Daniel?" asked Vlad.

His ghost animals appeared behind him and roared at Danny. But then they looked at Vlad and started to roar at him.

"Looks like they definetly remember you." said Danny.

So as Vlad defended himself against his furry creations, Technus lauched an attack.

"Get ready child, For I, Technus, am about to..."

Danny then hit him with a ghost ray.

"Be blasted." said Danny.

Now it started to look like Danny was begining to get the upper hand but then Skulker started to sneak up behind him.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY LITTLE BROTHER!" shouted a voice.

The next thing you know Skulker was hit by a green light from his left, peeling away at his layers leaving a very small green ghost.

"What the...?" asked Danny.

He looked down to see Jazz on a floating piece of rock with the Fenton Peeler.

"Jazz? You knew?" A ghost tried to hit him. "How did you...?" He dodged another ghost from the rear. "When did you...?" he blasted another ghost on his left. "Talk later!"

Meanwhile Sabrina had dished out all of the ghost hunting equipment.

"Hope this is enough! I also hope Wulf gets there in time!" said Sabrina.

Back with the battle, Danny wasn't fairing too well, even with Jazz's help. She did manage to take care of Spectre and her little assistant but Technus managed to short circuit her suit causing her to watch by the side lines. Danny had already flew her into the anit-ghost shield.

Danny was starting to lose stamina, the ghosts just kept on coming. Diseree flew at him with a giant hand only to be knocked away by Freak Show's ghosts.

"You guys? What're you doing here?" asked Danny.

"You saved us from an eternity of slavement!" said the midget ghost.

"We are in your debt." said the muscleman ghost.

"The least we can do is help you fight!" said the Tattoo Ghost.

"After all, not all ghosts are evil." said the flexible ghost.

Danny smiled at this. He had some allies. But his allies were then shot with an ectoplasmic energy blast by Vlad. His hair was slightly ruffled but he was okay.

"Let's settle this Daniel!" said Vlad.

Vlad summon an ecto lasso (A/N: He can do that. I've seen him do it!) and roped it around Danny.

"Wow. Never thought you were one for making mistakes Plasmius. Go Ghost Stinger!" shouted Danny.

A green energy wave was being sent through the lasso by Danny.

"Daniel, I don't make mistakes I destroy them." said Vlad.

He then did the exact same thing as Danny and both the red and green clashed in the middle. They seemed to be pushing against each other until the red over came the green and shocked Daniel.

Meanwhile Freak Show's ghosts were holding their own against Diseree, Spectre, Betrand, and Technus so they didn't hear Danny's cry of pain. But Sabrina did, which was a little odd seeing as how she was out of ear range.

"Danny!" shouted Sabrina.

She summoned her broom and flew off.

Danny was starting to fall, but that didn't stop the ghosts from attacking him. They all got in at least one good hit, even Pointdexter. Battered and bruised Danny fell onto one of the floating rocks not moving, he had already changed back into Danny Fenton but he really wasn't looking too hot.

It was at this moment that Sabrina came riding in on her broom and ran to his side. She had already taken off the Spectre deflector the instant she saw Danny fall.

"Danny! Please get up!" said Sabrina.

"Sabrina...? I'm sorry...I tried." said Danny weakly.

He closed his eyes and his breathing stop.

"NO! Danny you can't leave me! I LOVE YOU!" shouted Sabrina.

A pink and green light then surrounded Danny's body. He started breathing again and all his wounds he got in the battle were healing. Soon he was able to get up.

"I don't understand. What's going on?" asked Danny.

"You just don't get it do you Danny?" asked a voice.

They turned around to see Salem in human form on one of the floating rocks.

"Who are you?" asked Danny.

Salem put on a cat like grin and raised an eyebrow.

"Salem? Is that you?" asked Sabrina.

"You got it kid. I knew that unlike a couple of Aunts I know that'd you would know who I was." said Salem.

"But how?" asked Sabrina.

"They let me off with good behavior. In a way it was because of you Sabrina, you kept me in check." said Salem.

"Excuse me, but could we get back to the fight here?" asked Vlad.

Danny gave him the scary green eyes but was shocked as ghost rays shot out from them hitting Plasmius.

"What's happening to me?" asked Danny.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet. As long as Sabrina is with you, you have more power than you ever could alone. It's a little something called the power of love." said Salem.

"Then what do you say we take it for a test drive?" asked Danny.

He then grabbed Sabrina's hand and squeezed it. She squeezed back.

"I'm Going Ghost!" said Danny.

His white rings, which seemed to be a little brighter than usual, appeared and transformed him into Danny Phantom.

"Now to try something I've been working on for the last few months." said Danny.

Both Danny and Sabrina, while holding hands, started to glow pink and green. Another Danny then appeared next to Sabrina also holding her hand. Then those two Dannys made two, and then so on and so forth until there was an entire army of himself. There were two Danny's for every ghost there.

"No! This can't be! It's impossible!" said Vlad.

"ATTACK!" ordered the original Danny.

Danny feeling woozy decided to sit down.

"Danny are you okay?" asked Sabrina.

"Just tired." said Danny.

"Well sit tight. This should be good." said Sabrina.

You see the Danny's beating up all the ghosts.

_Yo Danny Fenton he was just 14 when his parents built a very strange machine designed to view a world unseen..._

Two of the Danny's dealt with Ember. One of them took her guitar and hit her over the head with it.

_He's gonna catch'em all cause he's Danny Phantom._

One of Dannys hit Poindexter in the stomach while another one gave him a wedgie.

_But when it didn't quite work his folks they just quit! But then Danny took a look inside of it._

Klemper was being punched back and forth by a couple of Danny's.

_There was a great big flash everything just changed! His molecules got all rearranged!_

Walker's ghost were starting to close in on a couple of Dannys that had strayed away. Both Dannys went back to back and hooked each other's elbows. Both their hands started to glow.

_He's a Phantom. Phantom._

"**Ecto Tornado!"** said both Dannys.

They started to spin faster and faster until a green tornado developed and swooped away all of Walker's ghosts...along with Walker and his daughter.

_When he first woke up he then realized he had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes._

A couple of Dannys hit the Lunch Lady Ghost in her stomach.

_He could walk through walls disappear and fly! He was much more unique than the other guys!_

Johnny and Kitten were on his bike when a couple of Dannys caused for them to crash.

_It was then that he knew what he had to do. He had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through. He's here to fight for me and YOU!"_

The original Danny then saw that Vlad was starting to get away. "We can't let him get away!" said Danny.

"Then let's nail that creep! Together!" said Sabrina.

While the original Danny shot a ghost ray, Sabrina sent out a beam of magic. The two started to intertwine heading straight for Vlad.

_He's gonna catch'em all cause he's Danny Phantom._

_He's gonna catch'em all cause he's Danny Phantom._

_He's gonna catch'em all cause he's...Danny Phantom._

The blast then hit Vlad square in the back, not only changing him back but also sending him straight into the Nether World just behind the shield, which was soon deactivated.

All the Dannys then merged back into one. Danny almost collapsed but Sabrina caught him.

He flew them over to the Nether World.

Vlad started to get up only to see Wulf staring down at him.

"Glad to see you could make it Wulf." said Danny.

Wulf looked at Danny as if waiting for permission for something. Danny soon nodded and Wulf got his claws out.

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Vlad.

"A little experiment. Now let's see if we can make it so you never hurt anyone ever again!" said Danny.

Wulf then stuck both his claws into Vlad and separated them. Soon there were two Vlads; Vlad Masters and Vlad Plasmius.

"**What the...?" **asked both Vlads.

Vlad Plasmius was then sucked into the Fenton Thermos curtesy of Jazz.

"So how much do you know?" asked Danny.

"Everything." said Jazz.

"And Sabrina?" asked Danny.

"Yep her too." said Jazz.

"How long?" asked Danny.

"Since Spectra." said Jazz.

"How about when you found out about Sabrina?" asked Danny.

"Over heard you two in the weapons vault and followed in the Specter Speeder." said Jazz.

"There he is Aunt Enchantra. That's the one I told you about." said a voice Sabrina knew all too well.

Cassandra was bringing her aunt to the three teenagers by the hand.

"So you're Danny Phantom." said Enchantra.

It was at this moment that Vlad tried to sneak away but was caught.

"Not so fast you!" said Enchantra.

She sent a blast of magic at him and Vlad was literally frozen in his tracks.

"I'll deal with you later Mr. Masters!" said Enchantra.

She then turned back to Danny.

"I've been told a lot about you Danny. You've embarrassed my neice by possessing her..." said Enchantra.

Danny flinched at this.

"However, you have also saved not only the Half Witches from Skulker, but the entire Nether World from evil Ghost Zone ghosts." said Enchantra.

Freak Show's ghosts then appeared.

"He's done more than that!" said the midget ghost.

"Really?" asked Enchantra.

"Yeah. We all used to be slaves to an evil ring leader with a magic staff until Danny saved us." said the tattoo ghost.

"He also fought those evil ghosts for the ghosts in the Ghost Zone who didn't want the war. If there was a choice between him and Vlad we would all go with Danny. We trust his judgement." said the muscle man ghost.

"And despite the fact that you stretched your authority into Ghost Zone territory where it had no power, he still saved all of you." said the flexible ghost.

"And he's saved my home town from evil ghosts a lot too." said Jazz.

"Danny friend!" said Wulf.

"Hm... Well Danny apparently you're more impressive than I first thought. So it is with this I have decided to bestow upon you. Kneel before me Danny." said Enchantra.

"It's best to do as she says. When she says bow it's probably in your best interest to bow." said Cassandra.

Danny took her word for it and bowed.

"I, Enchantra, head of the Witches Council here by bestow upon you the title of Ambassador to both the Ghost Zone and the Mortal Realms." said Enchantra.

She then put a medallion around his neck that had a picture of a ghost on it.

"Wow!" said Danny.

"From this point on, any business that the Witches Council wants to do in either the Ghost Zone or the Mortal Realms will have to be checked by you first. Do you think you can handle such a responsibility?" asked Enchantra.

"As long as I have my friends..." He looked at Wulf, Freak Show's ghosts, and his sister "My girlfriend..." He looked at a blushing Sabrina. "I think I can handle it." said Danny.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

10 years later...

You see an adult Danny talking on the phone.

"So the reunion's at ten? Okay. Dan is really looking forward to seeing Lilithe again. Yes Sam I know their only babies but call me crazy I really think they like each other a lot! Okay. Okay. I'll see you then. Yes I'll bring Sabrina. Okay, bye." said Danny.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Sabrina was bottle feeding her two month old son, Danny II, or Dan as they liked to call him.

"That's it. Drink up and grow strong just like you're dad." said Sabrina.

She put him down in his high chair to put the empty bottle away. But Dan went intangible and was starting to fall through his high chair. Luckily Sabrina turned around just in time to see what Dan was doing.

"Dan!" shouted Sabrina.

She leapt and caught him just in time. She sighed in relief as she picked him up.

It was at this time Danny walked in.

"Hey hon. Oh no don't tell me Dan was going intangible again?" asked Danny.

"Yep. As if being a parent wasn't hard enough, but being the parent of a child who has both ghost AND witch powers? It's even harder than I thought." said Sabrina.

"I know we can do it if we do it together." said Danny.

"I know dear, it just doesn't make it any easier." said Sabrina.

"Oops. I got to go. The Witches Council want some agents to track down a criminal that's hiding in the Ghost Zone. Bye hon." said Danny.

He then transformed and flew out the door.

"Bye dear." said Sabrina waving from the front porch.

_Yo Danny Fenton no longer 14, now has a wife and son if you know what I mean._

_Ambassador for a world unseen._

_He's finally caught'em all cause he's Danny Phantom._

_Now has a son who's both a halfa and a witch! All because Sabrina and Danny finally got hitched!_

_He's finally caught'em all cause he's Danny Phantom._

_When Sabrina first gave birth they then realized the hard work of raising a child._

_Especially one that can crawl through walls, disappear, and do magic. But their life still aint too tragic._

_When a war broke out between the worlds of two, that was when Danny knew what he had to do. He won the war for me and YOU!_

_He's finally caught'em all cause he's Danny Phantom._

_He's finally caught'em all cause he's Danny Phantom._

_He's finally caught'em all cause he's...Danny Phantom._

THE END!

Me: "And there you go people, that's the end of the story. And those who were against this pairing from the start, don't worry. I probably won't make a sequel." I then mutter "Mainly because someone threatened me otherwise."

Washu: "What would the story be about if you would?"

Me: "Mainly about Dan and Lilithe. But oh well. Thank you all for reading. So long!"


End file.
